


Owed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco do their duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owed

**Title:** Owed  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry and Draco do their duty.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written as a birthday gift for C Dumbledore, who chose the words cantankerous, eternal, and arbitrary. Happy birthday, Headmaster!  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Owed

~

“Shameless,” Snape muttered.

Harry pulled his mouth from Draco’s to scowl up at his tormentor. “Listen, you cantankerous git--”

Snape sneered. “You’re eternally disturbing my research--”

“And you’re spying on us,” Harry snapped.

Draco shook his head. “Stop! This arbitrary arguing is exhausting!”

Both Harry and Snape looked sheepish for a moment.

“Now,” Draco continued, “we all live here. Can’t you please just get along?”

Snape sniffed. “Very well.”

After Snape glided out of his portrait, Harry turned to Draco. “Does he _have_ to live with us?”

Draco nodded. “We owe it to him.”

Harry sighed, “I suppose we do.”

~


End file.
